Conventionally, a job parameter file for use in controlling an exposure apparatus has only parameters exclusively used to control the exposure apparatus. For example, to see the layout pattern of exposure shots or sample shots which are appropriately selected for various measurements, a job parameter file is loaded from a predetermined memory into the exposure apparatus, and then an application designed specifically for the apparatus is utilized.
FIG. 7 is a conceptual diagram showing an outline of the process flow of a job parameter file 701. A console unit 330 shown in FIG. 7 corresponds to the console unit 330 in FIG. 3. The console unit 330 can write the job parameter file 701 from an exposure system 601. The console unit 330 can also cause the exposure system 601 to read the job parameter file 701 stored in a memory 332 (see FIG. 3) of the console unit. An application designed specifically to cause an output unit 102 such as a display to display an image of, e.g., the layout pattern of exposure shots in accordance with the job parameter file 701 is stored in the memory 332 of the console unit 330. Programming of this dedicated application through Motif of the X-Window System using a programming language such as C language requires at least several thousand steps and thus a large number of working hours.
Recently, demands for handling jobs with a processing apparatus (e.g., a personal computer) other than an exposure apparatus to confirm the layout pattern of exposure shots or demands for editing a job parameter file using a processing apparatus other than an exposure apparatus have been increasing.
To see the layout pattern and the like by a processing apparatus other than an exposure apparatus, however, they must be displayed. This needs to create an application dedicated to each processing apparatus and install the application in each personal computer. As described above, a large amount of work is required to display the layout pattern and the like for confirmation of the contents of a job parameter file by the user with a processing apparatus other than an exposure apparatus. Therefore, the above-mentioned demands cannot be satisfied.
In addition, to edit a job parameter file with a processing apparatus other than an exposure apparatus, the above-mentioned dedicated application must be adapted to the processing apparatus, and a program including more steps must be created. For this reason, it is difficult to increase working efficiency covering the control parameter used in the exposure apparatus.